Flowers Bloom At Dark
by Skeptikk
Summary: Maplewind thought the wind would always protect her; and that her mate Reedfang would, too. However, with her Windclan life far behind and her mate residing in Starclan, she must once again find her place alongside cats like her; cats who were once alone.
1. Grasping the Wind

She could hear it now; the wind rushing by her as it picked up speed. It was not a normal wind. Of this, she was sure. The usual gusts that swept over Windclan were light and warm, whispering, calling to her, asking if she'd like them to blow her up into the air to dance amongst the clouds. She always politely declined despite how much she would love to fly in the ocean of sky. Alas, her paws belonged on the moors, chasing after rabbits, batting at enemies, and tucked beneath her chest fur as she dozed off beneath the sun.

How much she longed for that warmth and sanctitude now. The sun; so kind, so generous. If only she had not turned her back on all of it. Why had she run? Where was there for her to run to, anyway? At first, it had all seemed so romantic. Escaping the hardships of clan life alongside her beloved Shadowclan mate. But she had been younger than; blissful and foolish- caught up in the promises that love had to offer. When she signed herself away to the life of a loner, she had thought herself a traveler, a sight-seer, a lover. But when Reedfang had died, she realized she'd been tricked. Not by life, or love, but by herself. She became not a glorified runaway, but a rouge, an outcast, a renegade who'd relied so heavily on another that, when that wooden support had finally collapsed, she'd fallen so painfully that the shock was too much to recover from.

And yet, she had not wanted this. When had she ever agreed to this? Maplewind had never asked to die. It was not something she had ever foreseen. Not so near in the future, anyway. She had thought she had more time; time to find her way back to Windclan, time to sort out how she would beg them to take her back. But that time was steadily fading as she watched the dog grow closer and closer. Its jaws were parted the way her brother Blackfire's were whenever he yawned. But this was not a sleepy opening of the maw. This was death, an eternal abyss of shadows that she would never be able to escape.

It was too fast for her to feel frightened. She could comprehend, but she could not fear. This dog's fangs could tear into her, but it wouldn't mean anything. She had felt pain before, and she was fairly certain there was nothing more painful than a broken heart. She had nothing left to give but her heart, and even the kits within her belly would mean nothing. She was one cat, a single mother. How was she meant to care for them on her own with Leaf-bare just around the corner?

Death was the best call she could make for all their sakes now. It was a sad conclusion to this chapter in Maplewind's young life, but all stories must come to an end. She closed her blue eyes, letting the blue waves become swallowed in black. She imagined her mate's face, his soft amber eyes, the way he used to rest his chin on the space between her ears. His warm voice, the tickle through her pelt when he fell asleep beside her and purred. She longed for his comfort, his warmth so painfully similar to that of the sun above Windclan.

Now, the she-cat willed the wind to come back and make its offer once more. For now, surely she would take it. She would agree and be swept off her feet again, protected in the arms of love. Yet surely this time those arms would never break. Nothing could defeat the wind. Twoleg monsters could break down the relationship she had built with Reedfang, but dogs could surely not break those of the wind. The wind would protect her, for she was its kin.

The she-cat felt her heart race as the air stirred chaotically. The dog was so close now as it cut through the wind. The wind that now raced by her, and she felt the fear. The fear of realizing that even the wind could not save her now. Her eyes flew open, and Maplewind's jaws parted in a plea for help that would not come. She could see the dog, so close now, body lunging towards her. Every muscle beneath its hardened frame was visible, and she cried out at the force that ricocheted through her body.

She thought it would hurt so much more than when Reedfang died now that she'd seen its brute mass, yet the shove was only light. Perhaps Starclan was pitying her and making her death less painful. Did that mean her warrior ancestors would still take her into Silverpelt to walk alongside them?

Maplewind's eyes rolled to the side, and she stared at the paws standing over her. Strange, the dog had seemed so large. Were its limbs really that slender?

Her gaze rose and rested on the auburn cat protecting her. Maplewind wondered vaguely if it was a Starclan character, or perhaps just her imagination. But then her eyes widened, for this cat was strikingly familiar.

-Reedfang?-

Yes, that must be his burning ember pelt! That was his battle stance! He had come back for her! He had come back!

And then the she-cat felt a firm set of jaws dragging her by her scruff into the bushes, and the cats who had heard her cries hid her away in the undergrowth.


	2. Into the Dark

**Chapter 2- Into the Dark**

The bushes were thick, closing off the scene of blood and claws. She could hear every cry of pain, each hiss or bark of anger, yet what was actually occurring was left to her imagination. Maplewind waited unmoving, her heart struggling to keep up with her rapid breathing. Someone had saved her. No, not just anyone. Reedfang! His auburn pelt was unmistakeable. Yet how had he come back? Maplewind had seen the twoleg monster run him down. She had been the one to bury his lifeless body in the icy rain. She remembered, because she had been unable to touch his bloodied corpse until the tom's body had grown cold. Even then, she had cried the entire burial, her tears mingling with the rain drops.

Maplewind felt her fur steadily lie flat. No, she had been mistaken. As much as she wished for her mate's revival to be true, it was not possible. Someone else had saved her. Several someones, in fact.

The she-cat turned her head slowly to the side before letting them fall on the cat who had dragged her away. White ears were pressed to the sides of a finely-sculpted head, and the queen's fellow feline turned to look at her. A chill ran down Maplewind's spine at the sheer intensity in the cat's hazel eyes, and she resisted the urge to look away.

**"Just stay put. You're safe now.**" The white cat meowed reassuringly, and the she-cat realized it was a tom.

She let her breathing calm and nodded rather slowly. She didn't know if she could trust this stranger, but he'd saved her, which was good enough for her. The sound of disturbed undergrowth caused both eyes to turn, and Maplewind stiffened, half-expecting the dog to leap out at them. However, instead she was greeted by a soft-furred tabby. The white cat seemed to know the newcomer, for he stood up and padded over to her.

**"Brisca, did you call for Harrison and Splash?"**

The tabby nodded, and the tom seemed to relax before noticing the cat's interest in Maplewind.

**"She was being chased by Burfen, but Rale and Kane are holding him off. I'm going to go join them, so could you…?"**

At the white tom's words, the tabby, Brisca, nodded in understanding and headed over to Maplewind, who tensed and shirked away. The cat realized she must be scaring the queen, and so she paused and let her expression soften.

**"It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Brisca. I'm a friend of Sage."**

When Maplewind did not relax though, the she-cat sighed and sat down, wrapping her striped tail about her paws.

**"You must have been through a lot, so I won't make you say anything you don't want to. Just know that we mean you no harm. When my friends are done with the dog, they'll come back and maybe we can all talk then, okay?"** Brisca tried a smile, and received a weak, anxious look in return.

Maplewind had felt fine with the white tom, yes, because he had rescued her. And even though Brisca seemed a friend of his, she had heard her call the dog Burfen. Did dogs even have names? And how had that she-cat known what it was? Cats and dogs did not speak the same language, nor did they call one another by name, anyhow. Instantly, her boundaries had gone up, and the she-cat watched the stranger cautiously. Anyone who was a friend of a dog was an enemy to her. She had seen the things that dogs had done to her clanmates back home.

A few moments of silence passed before the bushes rustled and three bodies emerged. One, Maplewind recognized as the tom from before. She recalled that Brisca had called him 'Sage'. He looked ruffled now, his sleek fur pushed the wrong way and the faintest hint of red on his paws. Maplewind felt guilt gnaw at her insides. He could have gotten hurt protecting her. Beside him, a dark tom close in resemblance to Brisca was panting heavily, and Maplewind realized with a jolt that he was bleeding thick red rivulets from his shoulder.

But more than the sight of the two battered toms, her eyes scoped out that familiar auburn pelt that now burned dimly in the forest shadows, though it still glowed like the embers of a sleeping fire. She swallowed the lump in her throat. He really was the spitting image of Reedfang. He even shared her mate's vibrant sky-blue eyes. The tom turned his head, and their gazes met for a split second before he blinked and started over towards Brisca.

**"So? Is she alright?"**

He meowed frankly, jerking his head in Maplewind's direction. The tabby she-cat rose and shrugged, smiling at Maplewind again.

**"I think so. She's just shaken up, that's all."**

**"She didn't get hurt, did she?"** The injured brown tom meowed ironically as he walked over to the queen's side. Maplewind was about to back away before she remembered that the tom was in a more vulnerable state than herself. She let him lay beside her, trying not to recoil at the blood scent clinging to his pelt.

**"No, I'm fine."**

She meowed, and the other cats blinked in surprise seeing as it was the first time she'd spoken. Determined not to be any more of a burden, Maplewind sucked in her gut and summoned all her courage.

**"Um, thank you. For saving me…**" She glanced down at her paws, suddenly finding the weeds very interesting to look at. She heard someone whisper something to another before pawsteps sounded and a shadow was looming over her.

Raising her head, Maplewind had to fight back the familiar shock as she once again found her gaze on the golden-russet tom's face.

**"Why didn't you run? You had time, and there were plenty of trees around you."** The tom was speaking now, his voice condescending as though Maplewind had done something stupid.

The she-cat felt the immediate need to defend herself, but as soon as her mouth had opened, she realized that the tom was right. She could have escaped if she'd really wanted to. However, before being forced to give her entire story to these strangers, the dark tabby on her left spoke up.

"**Oh, lay off her Rale. She was probably scared. Anyone would be after staring a dog right in the face.**" Mentally, Maplewind thanked the kind tom and wished she knew his name.

**"Yeah, and in case none of you ignorant toms noticed, it's not always easy running for more than just yourself."** Brisca added, and every tom (including the injured tabby), seemed to burn red with embarrassment at not having realized Maplewind's condition.

**"What… Well, she's so underfed you never would have noticed. We should take her back to Iris before she has time to digest the rest of her own body."**

Rale was muttering in an attempt to cover up his own disbelief as he turned on his paws and headed back to join Sage.

**"Kane, you should probably get your shoulder fixed up too."** Brisca meowed, walking over to the two and pressing against the dark tom's pelt. He smiled and stood up to join her, careful not to put too much weight on his injured side. He beckoned for Maplewind to follow, and the queen guessed that the two cats must be littermates. They looked alike, though the dark tabby was a little bigger.

Rising on her own four paws, she hesitantly followed after the four, figuring it was all she could do in this situation. The strangers didn't seem like they planned on hurting her, and they appeared friendly enough. Brisca and the dark tabby had been relatively friendly to her, and she wondered if perhaps the littermates' parents had also been well-mannered. If Windclan found a stray in their territory, they wouldn't think twice about chasing them off. Then again, Maplewind had been a second away from losing her life. Even her home clan would not be so cold.

Her paws barely touched the ground as she hurried after the group. Her stomach was tossing and turning anxiously as she wondered where she was being taken.

..…..…

When the she-cat's paws brought her to a wall of thick briars, she hesitated. She'd narrowly avoided being torn apart by a canine. Now it would happen at the claws of a bramble thicket?

That was why relief washed through her as she saw the four others slip through a small opening that she hadn't noticed before. She eagerly followed after them, though she went a little too fast and, being unfamiliar with the route, left behind a tuft of fur from her underbelly. It didn't hurt, but she made sure to be more careful after that.

When Maplewind had passed through the thorny hedge, she had to hold back her gasp of awe. From outside the grassy walls, the destination had looked small and insignificant. From within though, the she-cat could see all sorts of towering trees with low-hanging branches. A massive oak off to the side of the clearing had a dark hollow amidst its roots, and her blue eyes widened as she saw two gray ears pop out followed by a dark head and bodice. A smattering of large boulders dotted the area, and a thin stream banked down into a ditch running through one side of the make-shift camp. She wondered vaguely what the cats did when flood weather came around, but then she noted that the downward slope of the creek must keep their nests safe and dry. She envied these cats. Their home looked even nicer than Windclan's.

**"Wow. It's like you have your own little community."**

She meowed at last, unable to contain her admiration for the civilization that had been established. There were numerous dens amongst the rocks and trees, and she could even see what looked like a decoration of sorts behind the oak tree. Numerous small moss-covered rocks lay all neatly stacked in a pile, and a pretty bunch of white flowers had sprouted up. Somehow, Maplewind found them suited.

**"Right? It used to be a lot smaller. It was Sage and Dandy's idea to move the boulders from the stream to make new dens."** Brisca purred to Maplewind, glad that the queen was now talking.

However, the sandy she-cat merely nodded, blue eyes wide as she glanced around the clearing. It seemed peaceful enough, and she wondered how many generations of cats had lived here before. All her time in Windclan, she'd never once considered that other cats might live in similar groups. The she-cat wondered if perhaps these loners lived by some sort of code, too, and if there were others like them. Before she could ask though, three cats were bounding towards her, one so small she almost didn't notice. The tallest, a black and white tom, looked at her curiously before glancing at Kane.

**"You didn't say you picked up a wanderer. What's your name sweetie?"**

The tom meowed, switching his eyes down to Maplewind as he smiled gently.

Blushing, she glanced down at her paws before realizing she had nothing to be embarrassed about. The tom was probably just being kind.

**"I'm called Maplewind."**

All 7 cats now turned their heads in unison, and Maplewind suddenly realized how strange and odd her name must sound to the ears of these loners. Back home, they would be the ones who were strange.

**"Maplewind, hmm? That's just…. Lovely."** The black and white tom's gaze softened, and the small ginger cat beside him rolled her eyes and huffed.

**"Just ignore Harrison. He was born creepy. Are you alright Maplewind? The Idiot and Splash told me there was another run in with a dog."** The ginger she-cat glanced over the queen's pelt before smiling at the conclusion that Maplewind was unharmed.

**"Yeah, um, thank you again."** She meowed politely, though really she felt so awkward and out of place. All these cats seemed so friendly and used to one another, while here she was. The boring she-cat bearing kits who was just weighing them down. Brisca and her brother were probably just being nice to her.

And then her thoughts snapped back to when Brisca had called the dog by a name. Maplewind could no longer recall exactly what Brisca had said, but the she-cat had definitely referred to the canine by a title. The familiar distrust rose in her chest as she glanced up at the cats around her.

**"That dog.. It wouldn't happen to um… Be able to talk to cats or anything, right?"**

She meowed hurriedly, knowing how ridiculous her words sounded yet realizing that she couldn't just straight out ask Brisca if she was a cat who spoke dog.

Rale seemed to find her question foolish too, for he instantly scoffed and cocked his head at her.

**"What kind of a kit's tale is that? Of course not. Dogs and cats are different species. Besides, dogs are too stupid and slow to communicate with us."**

Instantly, Maplewind felt ashamed, and she looked down quickly to hide her burning face.

**"Gosh, who put a thorn in your bedding? Just ignore him, Maple. Um, is it okay if I call you that?"** Brisca asked, smiling hopefully at the queen. Raising her head, the sandy tabby nodded slowly, receiving her a bright expression of warmth from the other.

**"Hey guys, I really don't mean to be rude or anything, but Kane's not doing so great. Iris, do you think you could…?"**

Sage's voice rose above the others, and when Maplewind glanced over at the handsome tom, she noticed with fear that the dark tabby, Kane, was leaning heavily on the other. The walk to the camp must've taken a toll on him, for his shoulder was suddenly bleeding a lot more, and his eyes seemed dilated, as though he was falling in and out of consciousness. Instantly, the ginger she-cat pushed past the others and braced herself against Kane's other side. Maplewind couldn't help but note how strange a sight they made, what with the orange cat not being worth much of a physical support.

**"Right. He's bleeding pretty heavily. Rale, Sage, you two don't have any injuries, right?"** The she-cat meowed, glancing over at the white tom and then Rale as she helped Sage bring Kane along. Maplewind watched curiously, wondering if perhaps this 'Iris' character was something like a medicine cat. She was also curious to know whether they had a medicine cat's den, or if injured cats were kept anywhere special.

**"….No..…" **Rale said after a pause, but Iris noticed how he shifted slightly as though to cover something up. The she-cat frowned and motioned with her tail for the tom to turn around. With a sigh of resignation, the auburn cat obliged, and even Sage grimaced at the sight of the ugly gash along the side of the tom's neck. Maplewind must've missed it before because his rustic fur disguised the scarlet liquid. She swallowed, for it looked like it must hurt a great deal.

**"Bless the Great One, Rale, you're bleeding yourself a river there. Get your tail in my den before you contaminate the whole clearing."** Iris meowed gustily, though Maplewind could sense the concern in her voice. Grudgingly, Rale followed after Sage assured Iris that he himself was fine.

Maplewind watched with interest as the four headed to the giant oak and disappeared into the hollow. Vaguely, she wondered why the gray cat had been in there before if Iris wasn't present. However, she forgot all about it when she felt another pelt brushing up against her own. Turning her head, she blinked in surprise as she found herself looking up at the black and white tom. She tried to place his name, but just couldn't remember.

**"If you want, I can show you to a free den. Or you could always join me-"** He was cut off by a sharp cuff to the ear that sent him falling forward with a grunt.

**"Stop bin' a mouse-brain, Harrison. No she-cat in her right mind would ever wanna be with you."**

The voice was that of a young tom splashed silver and white. Maplewind realized he'd been accompanying Harrison and Iris before. She purred in amusement.

**"Asides, there're more 'portan' things ta do. Sorry Maplewind, but yer gonna have to wait a whiles afore you can rest. We'll have some'un make a nest fer ya, but we need ta explain some stuff to you before that." **The she-cat blinked at the fair cat's vague accent, wondering perhaps if she had fuzz in her ears.

Harrison seemed to pick up on this, for he rose with a hefty laugh.

**"Don't mind Splash's voice. His mother made him eat carrion whenever he swore, so he talks 'all funny-like now'."** The silver and white tom didn't find this so amusing, for he narrowed his blue eyes and snapped angrily at the harlequin tom.

**"Actually, I'll have ya know I was born somewhere's that idiotic voices like yers were 'sidered strange n' obnoxious."** The black and white cat's eyes widened at this, and he suddenly smiled with unknown motives.

**"Now now Splash, I know I said 'strange', but where do you think you're going calling your own speech mannerisms 'obnoxious'? You're not really self-conscious, are you?"**

Something inside the silver and white cat seemed to snap, for he let out a furious snarl and moved as if to maul Harrison. He was stopped by the touch of a tail resting on his shoulder. Jolted out of his anger, he turned to see that Brisca was still there, having watched the whole affair from afar.

**"I'm disappointed in both of you; acting like this in front of Maple. You're going to scare her more than she already is!" **Shaking her head in dismay, the tabby smiled apologetically at Maplewind.

**"If you come with me to the Council, we can sort everything out."**

When Brisca received a confused look from Maplewind, she purred patiently and beckoned the she-cat along.

**"The Council are like our leaders. They're the descendants of the original founders of this 'outcast haven', you could say. They make the major decisions here, and decide whether or not strays can join."**

Maplewind nodded slowly at the tabby's words. So in way, this place was like Windclan, only they had several leaders? And those leaders were decided by blood?

Blinking, she tried to imagine the four clans set up that way, but knew that there would be far too much controversy. After all, what if the leaders didn't agree, or what if a bad cat was born into the Founder's lineage?

But Maplewind didn't have time to think of the consequences, for soon she found herself following after Brisca and the two toms. She swallowed the rising anxiety in her throat as they headed towards a low overhanging of fern and moss-covered pines. The she-cat winced as the bristles threaded into her fur, but forgot all about her discomfort as she spotted an opening at the base of the trunk. It led down into a dark place, Maplewind knew, and she wondered with dread if she'd have to go down there. The she-cat had never had that much luck with dark places. She shivered and sucked it up as she slid into the hole. It was just big enough for a plump fox, and it wouldn't be surprising if it had originally been meant for such a purpose anyway.

Maplewind held back the urge to run back as the tunnel walls closed in around her. She sought solace in the occasional brush of Splash's soft gray tail against her nose, but other than that, the world was lost in the darkness. Maplewind closed her eyes, relying on her other senses as she prayed for Starclan to guide her pawsteps because, if they didn't save her, than she would be lost to the emptiness inside her.


	3. Names and Faces

**Chapter 3- Names and Faces**

The tunnel was dark and cramped, and there was the constant smell of decay, as though someone'd brought down a piece of prey and forgotten its existence. The she-cat shivered as the air grew colder, and yet they went down still, further and further beneath the surface. She thought she heard the tom named Splash curse as he stumbled against something, and she had to pause to avoid bumping into him. It was difficult to see in the enclosure, therefore she was quite grateful that she was in the back of the trailing party of four. This way she didn't have to worry about going too slow for the person behind her, and she wasn't in charge of navigating through the confusing twists and turns. She knew it all followed one path, but it was so pitch black that she couldn't even tell where the trail changed direction. Everything looked the same to her; like nothing.

**"Maplewind, you aint be one to get claustrophobic, eh?"** She blinked and tried to peer through the darkness at the tom ahead of her before giving up and letting her gaze fall back down to the ground.

**"Splash, you ignorant tom, she's a lady. She holds her head high no matter her surroundings."** The smooth crooning tone now belonged to Harrison, and she let out a purr of amusement as she heard Splash hiss in annoyance.

**"Well how's I s'possed to know stuff li'dat? I aint no lady in case you's was wondering."** The gray tom huffed, his strange accent echoing off the dirt walls. Up ahead, Harrison chuckled. Maplewind couldn't help but find their voices a welcome distraction from the constant insensible environment they were currently in.

**"You two better quit flapping your mouths. Sound down here carries you know. I wouldn't be surprised if the Council knew both your life stories by the time we've reached them."**

Brsica's words seemed to have an impact on Splash, for the younger feline obligingly fell quiet save for the occasional muttered curse whenever Harrison purposely stopped at unexpected times, causing Splash to walk into him and stumble.

**"Would you quit it yah piece o' rotten rat meat?"** Splash hissed, somehow fluffing his fur up in the small space they were allowed. Before the argument could get out of hand though, Brisca was pulling the reins in.

**"That's enough! Splash, you keep that tongue of yours inside its muzzle before I rip it out!"**

Harrison let out an unabashed chorus of laughter, unable to resist the clear shock and dismay in Splash's aura at being accused independently.

**"You heard the lady! Keep your tongue short kiddo; you shouldn't have much trouble with that, eh?"** Splash didn't need to see the smirk on the other tom's face to want to rip it off, but before he could do anything, Maplewind's gasp had shattered the air, causing all heads to turn. At first, they all looked in different directions seeing as they couldn't tell where Maplewind's dial was faced towards, but then Brisca caught sight of it and she smiled.

**"That hole filters light from above down into the central den chambers where the council spend most of their time. They don't usually go above ground all at once; too easy for something else to sneak into here and wait for them to come back down before attacking, you know?"** Brisca meowed as she turned one final corner. Then the floor dropped slightly, and the den walls expanded vastly to provide an enormous hollow in the earth. It was a large den, with compact sides and a hole showering light down from the ceiling. Maplewind's jaw dropped in awe. The light was a sharp contrast to the darkness from before, yet she still savored every flickering beam.

**"Brisca, is that you? And Splash and Harrison?"** A strange voice rose from the darker shadows of the dirt chamber, and Maplewind whirled around in alarm. She hadn't noticed that they weren't alone. She could scarcely make out where the speaker was before another voice joined in, this time to her left.

**"And who is this? A friend?"** The queen's head whipped around to catch sight of the other cat, but suddenly another feline was speaking up.

**"She's rather young, isn't she?"**

**"She's a stranger! Brisca, what's she doing here?"**

**"Relax Merrit. She's just another stray."**

**"Quiet, all of you. Be more welcoming."**

The other voices faded out as the last one, sharpened by a distinct wisdom that could only have come with age, echoed in the air. Brisca smiled and walked towards the center of the den, followed closely by Harrison, Splash, and a nervous Maplewind.

**"Yes, I've brought a friend. Her name is Maplewind. We found her about to be attacked by one of the dogs; Burfen."**

Several surprised whispers could be heard after Brisca's words, and then one slender bodice emerged from the shadows. Maplewind's eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat. The cat before her cut a lightning hue against the shade; the flickering glow from above caught onto the cat's yellow-golden pelt in a dazzling array of light. Maplewind's gut squeezed with jealousy at the other she-cat's beautiful appearance, but she dismissed her own ridiculous feelings. She had no reason to feel negatively towards this cat just because of looks.

The yellow tabby smiled, and even the expression seemed to beautify her appearance; if that was possible.

**"Oh, she's so pretty! Harrison hasn't made a move on you yet, has he?"**

Maplewind blinked in surprise, for the she-cat's outgoing friendliness wasn't anything like she'd expected.

**"Now now, don't you know I must evenly dispense my charm amongst all the ladies? I can't shower my affections solely to you, dearest Dandelion."** Harrison purred with the affection of an old friend, and Maplewind felt herself relax. These cats knew each other well. She'd not even been here for over an hour and she could see this.

**"Always the charmer, Harrison dear. But I told you to call me Dandy. Everyone else does."** The she-cat's blue eyes glowed in the cold chamber, and she turned to face Maplewind once more.

**"Maplewind, I believe? That's quite an interesting name you've got there. Very elegant."**

Maplewind took this as a compliment, though she merely dipped her head. She felt stupid and clumsy around these cats who were so at ease with one another. She, though, plain old Maplewind, had nothing special to offer.

**"Is that a clan name?"**

The question caught her off-guard, and the way it was stated so flatly, like more of a confirmation than a question, made the queen look up in surprise.

**"Yes, it is. How did you-"**

**"Dandy has a way of knowing things. Most of which she SHOULDN'T."**

The she-cat's turned their heads as a pitch black tom cut in. He almost seemed invisible at first, but then his eyes; eyes of the deepest indigo blue that Maplewind had ever seen, cut out against the shadows and made his presence known.

**"Don't be jealous, Lucifer. Just because I know where all the good hunting spots are-"**

**"This is stupid! If we're just going to sit here and talk about pointless things, then I'm leaving!"** This time, it was a dark tabby who cut them off. When he walked out into the light, Maplewind could make out the sharp gray and black stripes that patterned his coat. She was reminded vaguely of Lilypool, an old friend of hers back in Windclan. The she-cat had also been a gray tabby, though her eyes were green instead of amber like this tom's.

**"Always one to not beat around the bush. There's nothing wrong with small-talk you know. A little friendly conversation wouldn't hurt every now and then you know."** Dandelion said, casting an indifferent look in the tabby's direction. He merely snorted and started heading for the tunnel before a black and white cat moved to bar his way.

**"Step aside Erika."** The tom, Merrit, hissed.

The she-cat shook her head and remained where she was.

**"Don't make me-"**

But before anyone could find out what it was Merrit didn't want Erika to make him do, the old voice from before was cutting through the ruckus.

**"Now now, what's with all this fighting? Council members, did we not all vow to maintain peace and order? Don't tell me you've suddenly taken back your oaths over trivial arguments like this."** All heads, including the brash gray tabby's, lowered in respect and maybe a hint of shame. Maplewind stared in awe as the cat's looked up again, their eyes resting on a frail brown tom sitting off to the side. Maplewind had been right about his age; he would surely qualify for an elder back at Windclan.

**"My sincere apologize, Sofraten. It seems we got carried away."** The black tom with the violet eyes meowed, his voice filled with genuine embarrassment. Maplewind wondered if perhaps age was also a key factor in gaining respect. After all, weren't these cats each 'council members' and therefor of the same rank? Which meant there really was no status-wise reason that they should be showing such discipline around the elderly tom.

**"Now, Maplewind, you must have a lot of questions."**

The she-cat nodded vigorously at the old tom's words. He let out a dry laugh like the rustling of Leaf-fall leaves.

**"But we also have questions for you, young one. Let us sit and talk a while, for there is certainly much to be discussed."**

The cats around her seemed to reassemble themselves at his words.

Dandelion sat dedicatedly by Maplewind, while the black tom settled down on the pretty she-cat's other side. Splash hadn't put much thought into where he was, so he plopped down by Brisca until Harrison moved to join them. As soon as the black and white tom had placed himself next to Splash, the gray and white tom had growled something incoherent and migrated to rest by Maplewind and her two new companions.

By the tunnel entrance, Erika and the dark tabby remained where they were, both standing in case the other decided to either give in or pursue their goal.

Sofraten settled down in the center of the clearing, the sunlight basking his mottled brown pelt in a hazel tone, his blue eyes growing lighter. He almost looked younger like this.

**"So, Maplewind, what is it you are curious about? There must be a lot, no?**" He smiled warmly, and the she-cat could not help but to return the gesture. He reminded her so much of her favorite uncle back home.

**"Yes. I don't mean to be intrusive, but earlier, Brisca referred to the dog that attack… _Almost_ attacked me, as 'Burfen.'…"** She frowned, for this was surely the most puzzling of her questions.

The tom, however, did not seem confused. Instead, he simply continued smiling back at her.

**"Well, I suppose you would ask about this sooner or later. Indeed, Burfen is that dog's name. It belongs to a pack of around 6 that live on the edge of this forest. Their twoleg owns a farm and lets them off-leash, and unfortunately it is our scent that draws them into the woods. They leave at night for the dinner their twolegs offer, but whenever the sun is out, we must remain cautious."**

He paused, let himself take a breath.

**"So far, they have not found our camp. It is well-hidden, and deep within the forest so that if they ever did reach here, they would already be lost and tired. The trees provide clear escape anyway, and the wall of undergrowth is good protection. But I can tell, my child, that this is not what concerns you?"** He raised an eyebrow, and she wondered at his perceptiveness.

**"Yes, it as you say. Brisca knew the name of this particular dog, as did the rest of us. You see, while we speak not the language of those dogs, nor they speak ours, there is a cat amongst us who is able to see and know things that others do not. In her dreams, and in the waking world, she has… Visions, you could say. She can understand things that most others cannot. But I suppose it is best to let her describe this ability to you herself. After all, I am but an outsider looking in. I cannot explain it to you from first-hand experience."** The tom dipped his head and backed away.

Maplewind turned as she heard pawsteps behind her, and she was surprised to see that Dandelion had stepped forward. Then it dawned on her. No wonder the black tom had said Dandy 'knew things'. Who wouldn't known this though, that it was none other than the beautiful she-cat who had this 'ability'. Maplewind's jealousy flared. The she-cat had looks **AND** talent.

**"It's really not that amazing. It's more like a voice that tells me things. It doesn't always talk, but when it does, time seems to freeze for me and I can see things.. Usually the visions have to do with whatever the voice is telling me."** Dandelion smiled and Maplewind found herself staring in awe.

**"Aka, she's crazy."** Lucifer purred, and Dandelion rolled her eyes in the black tom's direction.

**"Well, you did say yourself that you hear voices."**

The she-cat stuck her tongue out at her friend before looking back at Maplewind and smiling.

**"It's just one voice. The voice of someone up above, I believe. Maybe a powerful ancestor. I'm really not sure, but it helps a lot. It helped me envision how to make the stream run through camp. Of course, Sage adjusted my original idea, so I can't take all the credit, but this voice has also helped us know when the dogs are going to attack."**

**"It also seems tah know what the dogs call one another, too. That big brown 'urn, the one that attacked yah? That was Burfen. He's a brute, but he's not their leader."** Splash meowed, shifting in his seat as Harrison got up and moved to sit beside the tom.

**"That would be Razor. A real mix of colors, that one. Got some pretty sharp canines too."** Harrison purred in a deceptively cool voice as he leaned against Splash. The smaller cat let out a warning growl at the mock-intimacy and glared up in agitation.

**"Don't push it yah punk. I've got sum purty sharp teeth mahself."**

**"We simply call this gift of Dandy's 'The Voice'."** The elder cut in again, casting a stern glance at Lucifer and Dandelion. The black tom looked down sheepishly while Dandelion let out a cough a flustered cough in return.

**"I know it may seem hard to believe, but Dandy's voice can often see future events, though the visions change depending on the choices we make. Dandy must've just had a short vision from The Voice, telling her that you were from the clans. We have another cat here, Pebble. He was from Riverclan."**

Maplewind's eyes widened. There was another clanner here? Someone that might understand what she was feeling? The she-cat blinked, and the tom purred in amusement at her sudden eagerness.

**"You can meet him later, if you'd like. I think he's sleeping right now. He's still recovering from a bad cough. He gets sick so often despite it being Greenleaf."**

The old tom shook his head before looking back up and smiling again.

**"Now that you know about Dandy's Voice, is there anything else you've been wondering about?"**

Maplewind thought for a moment before saying,

**"Yes, actually. Just one more thing. Umm, what are all of you? I mean, how did you all come together?"**

Sofraten's eyes glowed at this, as though it was a question he was enthusiastic to provide an answer to.

**"Well, settle down comfortably, for this group of ours has quite a bit of history. You see, it started with 5 cats. One of them was my great grandfather. He and the other 4 were all very similar in the sense that they were either on their own or seeking solace in their life. Two were siblings; Dandy's great great grandfather and great great grandaunt, and Lucifer's great great grandmother and great great granduncle. That makes those two related."** He gestured at the tom and she-cat. Dandy beamed brightly, while Lucifer smiled back in a less brazen manner.

_No wonder they're so close_, Maplewind thought.

**"Anyway, our ancestors met and began traveling together. Later, they joined up with Merrit's great great grandmother. Mind you, it's said she was a very agreeable cat, unlike her prickly descendant here."**

Merrit made a face, but decided against retorting. He did, however, cast a sharp glare down at Erika, who was smirking.

**"Finally, they joined up with Erika's ancestor. The five were now all together, and they became good friends over time. However, as they traveled, they realized that there were many cats out there like themselves; wanderers, outcasts. So they decided to settle down here and start up a camp, or refuge of sorts for drifters who were looking for company and a place to stay. Originally, it was meant just as a temporary rest stop for travelers. The five built out this clearing and cared for others that came along. However, eventually, they began to realize the potential for making this place a permanent establishment. It became what you're kind might call a Clan of Loners."** Sofraten smiled kindly, though for once, Maplewind thought she saw a hint of regret in his expression.

It was true, the way he put it. Most clan cats tended to look down on rouges or possess negative stereotypes towards cats who weren't part of the clans. Maplewind herself had once thought that if you weren't of clanblood, then you did not belong in the four territories. Now she realized how selfish and inconsiderate that was though, especially to cats whose homes had already been set there. Cats like these ones, -decent, friendly- cats like them, had been driven out and seen as inferior. She felt a wave of guilt wash over her conscience, but then Sofraten seemed to sense her feelings, and he smiled reassuringly.

**"Do not blame yourself, child. The ways of our forefathers are not something we could have controlled. This being so, the five set up this home of sorts and welcomed in wanderers. Some stayed, others left after time. It was not mandatory for them to settle down here, after all. However, be that as it may, over time this group grew. The five raised families of their own, and eventually we became what we are today; a safe haven for travelers."**

Maplewind looked at the old tom and then at the others around her. It was true. They might all be loners, but they seemed so at ease here. But something was bugging her. Sofraten had said that the original 5 were all either unwanted or alone. Was that how it had once been for all the cats now here?

Glancing over her shoulder, she stared at Splash, Harrison, and Brisca. Those three were not of the council, which meant they might not have been born into the Haven. Brisca had her brother, Kane, but what about Splash and Harrison? Why were they on their own?

She blinked and looked back at the ancient brown tom.

**"Excuse me for asking, Sofraten, but, have you any descendants yourself?"**

She asked, curious. She didn't want to hint at the tom's obvious age, but she couldn't help but wonder who here was going to succeed him. The tom laughed softly before laying down and tucking his paws beneath his chest.

**"Yes, indeed I do. It is actually somewhat of a law that the first born descendant still alive after their ancestor dies is responsible for taking their place. It is also the duty of said ancestor to make sure there is an heir for their position. If they don't wish to raise a family, then on occasions, they can pick another that they find suitable. In my case, there is my grand nephew, Sage."**

Maplewind blinked as realization dawned on her. No wonder Sage had seemed to have an authoritative air around him. He was literally a natural born leader.

**"Don't both asking those young ones though. They haven't set down lineage here yet, so they don't have any heirs." **The tom chortled, and Maplewind let out a soft sigh of amusement. It was strange to think that a cat's fate was decided even before they were born. She wondered if there had ever been cats born into the position that had not wanted it. Her gaze flickered to Merrit, who had not made one argument this whole time. However, there was a strange fire burning in his gaze, and the queen couldn't help but wonder if perhaps he was one of said fate-defiers. Had the tom wanted to be a council member?

**"Now, Maplewind, if you do not mind, there are a few things I would like to ask you, if you are done with your questions; that is."**

Turning, she smiled at the old tom and nodded.

**"Yes, I'm quite done, thank you. Ask away."**

**"Well then, how is it that you ended up alone? I know this may be a personal question, but I assure you that everyone here has had to open up to someone else at some point or another. It sometimes helps to get it off your chest."** His expression was coaxing, so Maplewind sighed and let her stitches come undone. She told them about how she'd fallen in love with Reedfang, a Shadowclanner. She explained that cats of different clans weren't allowed to be together, so she'd run off. As she spoke, the words just started pouring out like blood from a severed artery. Her voice grew in emotion as the memories washed over her, bathing her in a pain and grief she had numbed herself to in order to survive.

She told them about losing him to the twoleg monster, and how she'd been lost, not knowing what she was supposed to do; how she was meant to raise her kits or live on her own. She even found herself admitting to considering letting the dog end her life, but how at the last minute she'd regretted not moving when she'd had the chance. When Maplewind finally finished, she realized there were tears in her eyes, and she quickly looked away so that the light wouldn't reflect against them. There was a soft silence, and she wondered if perhaps she'd been foolish and conceited.

_Now they probably all think I'm a self-sympathetic fool!_

She almost wanted to wail at the opportunities she'd lost, but then she felt Dandelion pressing up against her side reassuringly.

**"I know it hurts to lose someone you love, but think! Now that you've found us, you can raise your kits and tell them stories about their father. They can grow up happy, even if Reedfang's not there. Just because you lose someone, doesn't mean it's all over."** The she-cat's voice was gentle, and Maplewind was able to lightly nod her head. That aching in her chest remained, but it was easier to breathe now that there was someone beside her.

**"It seems you have endured a great loss, and for that, I am sorry that life did not treat you better. However, it is as Dany says. There is a great light ahead known as the Future. All you can do now is look ahead with the darkness to your back."** The old brown tom's voice reached her ears, and Maplewind looked up, blue eyes searching his face for that familiar reassurance. She found it, and felt her fears slip away. These cats were right. She would be alright, even without Reedfang here.

**"Thank you, and I'm sorry to have intruded upon all of you…"**

**"Not at all flower. Your aroma eases my nerves; it'd be a shame for you to leave so soon."** Harrison meowed, earning him a sharp jab in the ribs from Splash.

**"Yer welcome tah stay 'ere as long as yah like. Aint no rule that says we's can deny somebodies. If yah wanna stay permanently, the council's gotta decide. Otherwise, we'd be more'n glad to take yah in."** Splash grinned, his blue eyes causing a smile to break out on Maplewind's face.

The she-cat looked back at Sofraten.

**"Then, if it's alright with all of you…"**

The tom smiled and nodded. Relief washed over Maplewind's expression as she exhaled.

**"Thank you… I promise to help out as much as possible. I really owe all of you…"**

**"No no, child, I thank _you_. It has been a long while since we've seen a new face. Only three nights ago a tom we'd thought was planning on staying permanently went off on his way once more. It's nice to have a young spirit around again."**

Maplewind blushed, and then Brisca padded over to join her.

**"Well then, if everything's all good and said, then if you'll excuse us."** The tabby dipped her head to Sofraten, who did the same in turn, a small smile on his muzzle. His eyes flickered to Maplewind and then Dandy. The golden female grinned brightly and then bounded after Brisca as she led Maplewind towards the tunnel.

**"Just remember, Maplewind, if you ever need assistance or are curious about something, come down here and one of us will be more than glad to assist you."**

**"Huh. Speak for yourself."** Merrit muttered, but it was so quiet that no one but Erika heard. The she-cat rolled her eyes and blatantly ignored him, stepping aside to let the three she-cat's past.

Before heading up though, Dandy looked over her shoulder at the others.

**"Splash, Harrison, are you two going to come with us?"**

**"Nah, I hafta talk tah Erika 'bout someth'n."** The young tom called, squirming a good fox-length away from Harrison as the harlequin tom leered over the smaller cat.

**"You know Splash, the way you and Erika hang around each other like a pair of burrs, one might even think-"**

**"Oh shut up you! I don't recall ask'n fer yer opinion!"** The gray cat growled, though Harrison noted with amusement that the tom's face had gone red.

**"What would YOU know about relationships Harrison? The whole cat population is a bunch of freshkill for you to pick from. It shouldn't matter who's who to you."** Erika scoffed, amber orbs challenging as she turned. Maplewind looked slightly weary as the conversation took on a more serious topic, but then Brisca was ushering her on and up towards higher ground. She smiled and waved farewell with her tail before joining her new friend. They vanished up into the shadows. Dandy quirked an eyebrow at Splash and Harrison before smiling and joining the other two she-cats.

Silence filled the den before the black and white tom let out a low laugh.

**"Alright, guess I've overstayed my welcome. I'll check in on 'y'all's tomorrows, eh'?"** He expertly dodged a swipe from Splash as he ran out of the chamber chuckling like a smitten young she-cat. He could hear the gray tom ranting angrily, his immature voice echoing, and Harrison was glad that he knew this tunnel well and was able to move quickly. He knew Splash wouldn't follow him, but he still liked to know that he could always outrun him if it came to that.

Maplewind had just emerged into the light, the trip having gone faster as the tunnel got lighter and lighter. When she crawled out of the brambles and undergrowth and stepped into the camp clearing once again, the warm air washed over her pelt and brought sensation back into her limbs. She purred and glanced over at Dandelion and Brisca. The two were smiling also, probably enjoying the same air.

**"Sorry guys, but I'm gonna go check on Kane. He should be fine, but he tends to overexert himself. I'll meet up with you later."** Brisca nodded at her friends and left, vanishing into the make-shift Healer Den. Dandelion and Maplewind stood there watching the pale tabby's fading figure before Dandelion turned to Maplewind.

**"Alrighty then! How about I give you the official camp tour? There's some cats I'd like you to meet. If you're feeling tired at all, just say so and I'll show you a free den where you can sleep."**

At the prospect of rest, Maplewind's heart fluttered gratefully, but at the same time the she-cat was curious to know who else she was in the company of. So far, she had met 12 different cats, and then there was this 'Pebble' cat, the former Riverclanner. She was mostly looking forward to maybe reminiscing with him. Perhaps he knew some friends of her's? She smiled at the thought, and followed after Dandelion as the she-cat headed off towards a small rock-shelter den. Maplewind would have to take in a lot, but it would be worth it. Her kits would have a home now, and so would she. Maplewind smiled at the thought.

...

I'm so sorry about how long this took D=  
I meant to write it a lot earlier,  
but I ended up being lazy and putting it off!  
This chapter got kinda slow at the very end,  
but otherwise I think I explained a lot that I wanted to,  
so in a way it was a success. =)  
**SPOILER:**

_Next chapter,  
__A certain flirtatious tom's dark past is revealed,  
someone confides a terrible secret,  
and Maplewind recognizes a shockingly familiar face;  
one that she remembers from back in the clans. _


End file.
